Sekirei: House Rules
by Godric Kharg
Summary: Minato having survived stage three of the sekirei plan, spend some time reflecting alone in the Izume Inn, and has a short talk with Miya.. About her rules... Takes place after the third stages final battles, but before Miya shows Minato the Ashikabi genetic memories... ** I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI, ITS OWNED BY OTHERS - I just enjoy the Sekirei 'sandbox' ** minato x harem
1. Sekirei: House Rules Pt 1

I was never really into fan fiction, but I did know for years it existed. A number of years ago I found myself in the fan scene with conventions and the like. Eventually ending up online role playing various parts. Eventually I concluded that this role play is just another form of fan fiction. So, here it is, my first real attempt at fan fiction.

i certainly could have written about any number of other universes from trek, babylon 5, or many others I gave enjoyed over the years, however Sekirei has managed somehow to find a hone close to my heart.

i love canon, I love to imagine what ifs while keeping as true to the official story as possible, working in fine details within my mind that help my own viewing, or reading enjoyment.

So please, if you feel anything is out of character, I would love to hear what, and why you believe so.

Please note. I do not own or profess to have any rights over the characters included below, other than that as a fan who loves the anime and manga.

-—•-•—-

Minato wandered around Izumi Inn, the place was completely empty. He had returned from stage 4, and its events shaken but strengthened. The near misses he, and his Sekirei experienced still weighed on him, but he could see what he would have done different, and he knew he could trust each and every one of them. His faith, and respect for each had grown exponentially.

Minato wandered from room to room, memories licking at his melancholy as he paused in each one. Uzume's room. He missed her dearly, his thoughts traversed to when he first met her, she was nearly NAKED, and him a stranger in the Inn. He then thought of all that occurred afterwards, the Veiled Sekirei attacks, how his own sekerei wished to hunt her down, and deal with her for failing to honour the unspoken rule.

He made note that he had to remember to contact Chiho. He recalled promising they would meet, and have a good day of it to remember Uzume and what she did for all of them. He had a idea of what he would do, as he smiled a bit thinking Uzume would certainly agree with such a thing. He also had a promise he had made, and he felt like there was still more to be done to fulfil it.

A sigh escaped from his lips, as he moved to the next room, and just looked around, the futon was put away, the small cubbie for clothing and personal items in the corners, holding his friends' items. The house seemed, no, it WAS strangely quiet as his memory flashed back to various occurrences as he entered the bath area, a smile came to his mind as he thought about the many times Miya had caught him, and the girls having fun, always innocent, but he had to respect her for being so guarded in enforcing her rules. She certainly was scary tho when she was displeased on something.

His eyes traveled down the hall, to the plain wall, he pressed against it and it opened slowly, eirely so. The slight hum of computers and the flickering of the displays and their data as he paused just inside, as he again, thought on the planning and strategy sessions he had with Matsu. The strange geeky woman was certainly dear to him, he felt something within him grow at the mere thought of her. He turned, and he slipped out smiling to himself.

A moment later, he found himself leaning against the entry to his own room. The losses and near losses seemed to invade him as the images in his mind of being surrounded by his harem when he woke up. Much to Miya's displeasure, Every night he would retire alone, for a good nights rest, and wake up, well, to just about every one of his Sekirei either attached to him, or an appendage trying to take their small piece of him. He truthfully didn't mind it so much, if the scary Hanya wasn't so much of the routine. A thought came to him then..

"Yes, I will have to remember to ask Miya-dono about that." he spoke quietly.

"About what Minato-san?" She had seemingly snuck up on him as he had drifted with this thoughts and memories.

"Ahhhh!" he nearly jumped out of his own skin. "Sorry Miya, are the others back yet?"

"No, not yet. I gave them some more errands to run, I figured it would be a good thing to return to a daily routine and not just linger to much. We will have Cake, Ice cream, and a small party tonight to celebrate however before the final stage takes place. and with Minaka.. You never know." she answered. She smiled, the youngster reminded her so much of her husband, the man she loved dearly.

"So, I ask again, what are you going to have to ask me about?"

"Oh, its nothing huge, and I certainly do not wish to upset you about it.. It feels like a sensitive topic" Minato half inquired.. Not wanting to commit himself yet, but also knowing the time was opportune with just the two of them in the house.

"I see… " Miya smiled, and then turned, heading down the stairs.. "well come see me when you want to ask, I will do my best to answer, no Guarantees tho"

After another couple minutes, Minato had lingered, and allowed the memories to flood back, comforting him. He certainly had found a home here, a home, and maybe something more. A reason to live, a journey of meaning for himself where he seemed previously well.. Listless and unfocused before

Miya quietly came out from the kitchen, carrying a small plate of sandwiches and munchies. Dinner was simmering, but it was good sometimes to spoil the lad. Make sure he got some food into him before his Sekirei invariably got him into trouble with her, she smiled a bit as she sat and heard him come down the stairs.. 'Im in here Minato. come have a snack.'

Having heard Miya, the wayward would be college student moved to sit, across from her, and took up a sandwich, taking a bite. he lingered in deep thought as Miya inquired 'Well? Go ahead, I can tell you have questions" Minato nodded as he swallowed.

"Well, its hard when you think about it, I do have a couple questions, but which might suitable to only be asked of you when no one else is around.. its why I.." his voice trailed off. Miya waited patiently "Time wont freeze you know, your sekirei will return and your moment will have been lost." she quipped.

"I know. Now, Im going to ask, but before you whip out the deadly scary hanya over my question, remember Im only asking for the sake of understanding' he had come to know Miya rather well, and how fast she jumped on her tenants over the rules breaking, specially this one.

Miya nodded 'Go ahead'.

"Well, your rule about indecent acts in the Inn here.. " Miya frowned a bit as a Hanya started to shift within the air behind her.. as if ready to pounce

"Easy Miya, remember I know its your house, and your rules. You can also decide not to help me understand if you wish, but I feel I have to ask. Musubi and the others.. are, as winged Sekirei, my wives correct?" Miya nodded to Minato as he continued "So how can there be anything indecent between a Ashikabi and his Sekirei, between Husband and Wives" he paused a great moment, waiting, watching for that shimmering almost presence of the Hanya to strengthen "I know you must have a good reason, I am just wondering, specially when you -catch us- you jump right to a conclusion something indecent is being done. Like when I wake up and they are in effect, their own blanket of Sekirei in the morning"

Miya laughed a bit, and nodded "I see what you mean and yes, I do have a very good reason, more then one actually, and its for your own good, and theirs".

"I see" Minato half nodded, "I don't suppose you could fill me in, cause honestly, Im starting to feel pressure to I guess perform and fill the needs of these women I love dearly. To the point I am considering a love hotel throughout the day, just to fill their needs.." Minato found himself waving his hands protectively, trying to wave off the slowly solidifying Hanya which was moving slowly over Miya's head

"... That, would be very unwise." Miya spoke slowly

"I never said it was something I was seriously considering.. but.. what's stopping me is the question. It wouldn't be indecent acts IN this.. your.. Inn, OUR home.. right?" the young man looked at Miya carefully, trying to evaluate her as she gave thought to his words, the Hanya still shimmered quietly unthreatening in the background.. as it was obvious she was giving it great thought.

"Minato, you know there are things which I can share with you, and some things that are not yet ready to be told. Its for this reason.." Miya had gotten a little evasive, and Minato couldnt help but smile.

"Tell me something Minato.. " she inquired breaking her silence, as the ashikabi nodded, "Lets say you do. Right now, Tsukuimi, has a strong jealous streak. Now imagine you do this thing, and suddenly her jealousy flares up. Then you have the others to contend with, which one do you take first? Are you ready to choose which one gets your first time? Are you ready to choose which one gets that from you? It's less about the indecency..You have grown a great deal since coming to Izumu Inn, since making this your home, but is there truely any harm in at the least, waiting until after …" she paused a long moment.. as her visage turned angrier.. ".. Until after Minaka's so called GAME has come to its logical conclusion?"

Minato nodded, "I think I understand at least a bit more Miya. You are right, thats a huge choice to be prepared to make. Not to mention things are GOOD right now, each of my Sekirei are finding their place.." he fell quiet then as the front door slammed open and the voice rang out. "MUSUBI WINS AGAIN"

Tsukuimi entered quickly behind her hollaring her obvious displeasure as the proper wife, with Ku and Kazehana entering together; both carrying suitable loads from the shopping. "Homura had a few more errands to run. Matsu's with him so they should be fine" the purple garbed Kazahana explained entering the dining room. She paused, and her eyes went from Miya to Minato, sensing something serious she smiled, turned and took Ku to the kitchen "Come on, lets go help put this stuff away" "KAY" cried out the littlest Sekirei, she paused, gave Minato a huge hug, then darted away with her eldest Sister.

The sounds of the four from the kitchen could be heard carrying through the now less quiet home, 'Well that didnt last long did it Miya, Its good tho, that we sat, and had this talk I think, it helps me a great deal to understand. Be assured, nothing -indecent- will occur, you have my word. Least until this game is done with" he stood, and smiled.

As the Ashikabi turned Miya spoke "So thats all you needed?" "For now Miya, thats sufficient, and I will honour your rules the best I am able. Its the least I can do.. for the kind woman who took me in, and protected me, and my sekirei in our times of need" Minato chuckled lightly as he continued 'I think I should go help them, give them some of my time as I consider your words carefully" then he was off, Miya could hear the sounds from the kitchen as she smiled, the Hanya mask had faded moments before the girls returned from shopping, and was all but a distant memory. "Soon, soon I pray" she said quietly to herself with a smile on her face.

She heard Minato cry out, the girls had obviously attacked him for attention "The first to finish putting their shopping away gets a kiss", his voice carried, Miya smiled, it was obvious he was getting accustomed to contests.

Moments later, Ku could be heard declaring she had won, followed by Tsukuime's trademark hollar of displeasure.


	2. Sekirei: House Rules Pt 2: The Nightmare

- oo - Later that night, quiet has decended upon the Inn and all its residents are supposedly asleep - oo -

"Mina-tan?" Her voice spoke out in the quietness of the night

Minato opened his eyes, and could see the form at the entry of his room "Might your first wife make an inquiry?" she spoke again, she had seen his eyes open in the moon light. The young Ashikabi motioned with his arm for her to enter as he himself sat up.

"You know if Miya-dono catchs you in here, she might be upset"

"I knowest this, but…" Tsukuimi half stammered, she had a worried look on her face

"Go ahead, your in here now, but we should be quiet, and make it quick." Minato's eyes rested on hers, he smiled briefly as he watched her kneel before him..

"I worriest, I am told husband, you and the Landlady where having a discussion in earnest, doth something be wrong? Would you hideth something from us if it was a great concern?"

Minato smiled, hearing her worry, he suspected one of his Sekirei might inquire. He was a little surprised it was Tsukuime, and not Kazahana. "No, I would not Tsukuime, and its nothing you, or the others need to be overly worried about. I just had.. a question or two for Miya-san while the house was empty." the blonde busomy sekerei nodded briefly, still worried.

"Tsukiume, you trust me right?" Minato half whispered as he looked on her, a smile on his face, reassuring her. Tsukuime nodded "I do Husband, I just worrieth"

"Then rest assured, that there is nothing any of you need worry about. I would certainly speak with you if there was something. Miya-san…" he paused a moment, as she looked him hopeful for anything that would set her mind at ease. Her strength seemed week tonight, as if she was begining to show lack of surity.

"Miya-san was helping me be a better Ashikabi to you girls, to help guide you in the paths that lay a head. It will help me, help you, and Musubi, and the others", and with that Minato stood, taking her by the hand and took her into his embrace, holding her; For Tsukuime it seemed like forever, and yet was scarcely enough at the same time. "Now, you need to get back to your and Musubi's room before she wakes up and causes a stir in here. I promise you, when its time for you to know, you will know, alright?", and with that Minato broke the embrace, eyes upon hers and commenced kissing her on the cheek whispering 'so we dont disturb the house with a light show' he explained; If anything, he certainly did not want to wake anyone, or get thumped with a ladel for breaking a House Rule, specially at this time of night.

Tsukiume turned to exit the room, pausing to look back, she wanted to remain, to sleep by his side, but knew well the house rules and did not wish to cause him issues with their kind Landlady.

"I miss sleeping at your side. Even in innosence" Minato smiled at this, he nodded, _I know, I sort of miss waking to you all attached to me each morning also. But Miya's rules MUST be honoured. She made a good point. _

Minato laid back down, after Tsukiume slide the door closed, he turned to gaze up through the window at the moon as he slowly closed his eyes. His mind, still busy on what Miya had asked him, trying to sort out how he might share his time equally among them. _And then there is Ku_ he couldnt help stop to think _What do do with her, she might feel left out of any sort of decision, shes far to young for that level of attention… but maybe.._ his mind trailed off, as memories seeped in of watching TV with her, their walks to the store, or just around the block to stretch.

He laid there, eyes closed, and he thought heavily on Tsukiume, and how it might affect her if he didn't choose her for his first. He also didn't wish to hurt the others by not giving it to them either. His heart then went out to Musubi, Kazahane, Matsu. He worried less about them. He had this feeling Kazahane and Matsu both just wanted his love. His attention, some dedicated time. His mind shifted then to Homera. '_Maybe just a guys night out, until he.. or she decides what path to take'_ came to his thoughts. '_Ku.. Oh Ku.. If only you where older like the others. Why is everyone so much older and you so small. I know your dream, and yet you are so far away from that desire..'_ As that thought ended.. he turned, and watched the door to his room. He felt alone, and yet, not alone. They where oh so close, he could feel their nearness, each of them, the bond was ever so strong as it ever was, and growing.

He closed his eyes again, and thought deeply, letting his heart run rampant for each of them in turn. Unbridled affection and respect for each. The fears he had for each every time they went into battle against another Sekirei. His memory shifted suddenly to the bridge, and how he was so incapable of helping, how he could do nothing to keep Musubi safe.

Finally, exhausted by the fears, and worries, he slept

- oo - Nightmare Prologue - oo -

"Tsukumi" Minato paused, as he stood outside the Inn as he and the others prepared to depart "You won't reconsider helping?"

She shook her head, frowning, it was obvious her displeasure in the whole ordeal

It was a long journey for Minato, from the Izume Inn, to their destination. He hoped the plan would work.. and yet.. he worried Tsukiume remaining behind did not help matters

- oo - Nightmare - oo -

He was on his knees, crying out, Musubi had fallen. Her crest, shimmered and disappeared, she was gone, terminated, Benitsuba stood, gloating preparing to target himself. Something he paid near no attention to, he could feel the tears fall as if they where fresh, as if he was reliving it again. He could feel himself cry out, it seemed to shatter himself, and existance around him

A brief moment later, anger flashed within the terrible grief, a moment of hate, pure unbridled hate to those who had done this. The discipline squad, MBI, Tsukiuime for not helping from the start.. quickly his anger and hate subsided back to his grief, as he could feel Musubi's limp body in his arms, tears flowing once again.

The emotions quickly shifted, and morphed for a split second, with another set, another memory seemed to flood into the moment.. "No, Tsukiume, wait.. " a moment later she was gone, chasing after a Sekirei.. moments later, he himself was gone.. anger, pure anger of his Sekirei disobeying him flows, as he feels Musubi's body limp in his arms and panic sets in… as the woman, who fell on him from the sky, her body seemed to lighten and disappear...

- oo - End Nightmares - oo -

Minato woke with a jolt, he had screamed so loudly, he sat up sharply, he was literally soaked in tears.

It took mere moments to realize, the door to his room was open, and they where there, looking at him, astonished. His gaze, cleared slightly by his fingers, leveling his gaze upon them again, shfting from Ku, to Kazahana, and finally, he settled his gaze on Tsukuime last. At this moment, Tsukiume broke down, the formly strong Sekirei, covered her face, started crying and he could hear her run right out the front.

Miya's voice could be heard downstairs, hollaring "Tsukiume, Tsukiume, whats wrong!"

He heard the front door slam shut as the Tsukiume's sobbing faded as she made her departure.

Minato slowly rose, confused, not entirely sure what had happened, he was still gathering his bearings.. "Kazahana? Matsu?" he studied their eyes, until Kazahana spoke. "We saw it my love, as if we where reliving it with you"

Matsu nodded, "Yes, every.. single.. emotion, clear as day, as raw as.. as salt on a open wound."

Minato's features change, swiftly, a pang of regret and deep grief waving over him "Kazahana, Musubi, go get her, bring her home! NOW, GO" his voice had rose, rage within. It was obviously aimed at himself.

"GOING" Both Musubi and Kazahana cried as they quickly moved to find Tsukiume.

Minato then paused, as he removed his soaked shirt, tossing it into the hamper, taking time to gather his thoughts still, drawing a new shirt on.

"Matsu.. what? How?, You saw my dream? My nightmare?" he turned, and approached her, his chest heaved in emotional pain.

"I…. " her eyes went from Minato, then to Ku, who was shaking, Homera spoke up "I don't know, I really don't, it was vivid. ", at that, Matsu nodded 'Very vivid. Likely.. Likely made worse by the pure unbridled emotions you felt that night.. and Tsukiume.." she fell silent. Minato didn't need to be told how Tsukuime would be feeling.

"She came to me last night, worried, concerned there was a problem, I told her.. " Minato sighed, shaking his head.. "That everything was fine. That I wouldn't hide anything from her… and then this, this dream...or rather Nightmare"

- oo - Tsukiume - oo -

'_HE LIED'_ she thought to herself. '_My Husband looketh me in mine eyes, and lied, how darest he'_ she ran, and found herself leaping moments later from rooftop to rooftop. T'wards the harbour. The pain of that night, of failing him, ripped through her heart, through her very Sekirei core. Her heart cried deeply, tears falling from her eyes. As the water sekirei, she had control of such things, and she had lost this control, all due to a mere MONKEY. A flicker of anger crossed through her grief, at having been deceived by him, by allowing herself to fall to him.

She lept, as she ran from the scene, regret fueling her speed, and driving her further away.

"Musubi, I SEE HER, Boy is she fast!" Kazahana cried out, "There, can you see?" she pointed towards teh harbour, to the Sake warehouse she had been winged.

"MUSUBI DOES, MUSUBI WILL WIN" the slightly ditzy Sekirei cried out, Kazahana couldnt help but chuckle. '_Good, GOOD, something to get her mind off that crazy nightmare of Minatos' _ she thought, it had unsettled her, and she was at peace with herself over her part in the actions that night, sure she could have taken a greater role, then again, it wasn't her place to interfere, least, not until she was winged.

Her eyes followed Musubi as the wind, caught her from underneath, and she could feel it hurling her body towards Tsukumi '_Tsukiume, STOP, dont run!' _she cried out with her mind, praying that it might speed her along, and overtake her younger charges.

A/N

There it is, I didn't think I had another chapter in me so soon, but the more I thought on it, the more I realized where I wanted to go. I won't spoil where I plan to take it, but needless to say I plan to keep it faithful to canon, and only work to fill in small spots here and there.

I think I will work on a 3rd chapter, leaving a break here. IM gonna hopefully have the next one up within a week. I a blog I want to write for, its been a while since I did that, and hopefully this might have inspired me to do something there also.


	3. Sekirei: House Rules Pt 3: Experiment 1

**A/N Sitting down, I re-read the last chapter.. and you know, this is how I write, I just let it flow within my minds eye, and the basis for what I write comes from there. What I imagine each of the characters do, and how they react from what I know of the official canon storylines. We know Minato is like this, or like that, what if this happened, what if that happened.. what if he was truely tramatized by the incident at the bridge.. what if he on a subconcious level still blamed Tsukiume for not taking part from the get go. What if.. these questions plague my mind when I read a story. What if indeed.. Each chapter, each story is intended to extend and expand on the original, and not interfere. If it does, or can be shown it does, it will be modified unless its so key to the story I would have to scrap the entire fanfic entirely.. and it would have to do MUCH damage to the existing canon, for me to take it down.**

**All I can say is wow, I have to thank all those who have read so far, and those who have returned to follow up with the next chapter. I have to ask tho, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, hit the follow or favorite button, let me know what Im doing right, what Im doing wrong, it might be YOUR opinion, but sometimes the audience can see something going off the rails long before the author (me) can.**

**As I write this note, I am still not exactly sure how this chapter will play out, I call it Emergent Storytelling, no clear destination, no clear path other then reconnecting the dots at the next junction to where it meets again with the main story. **

**I know I gave the impression in chapter one, that this takes place after stage 4.. but I think its more suitable to be pre-state 3, post stage 3.. I also want to make sure I dont grow Minato to fast, where he isn't where he should be emotionally.. **

**that said… here we go…**

* * *

- o Tsukiume o -

Tsukiume fled. Each landing, served to accelerate her departure, to put more space between her and her Ashikabi. Her emotions, her grief ruling her, beginning to fuel a rage within. Her heart skipped a beat, in a moment as her grief began to transform into anger, into rage… and she found her footing failing her, as she stumbled, and found herself twisting about as she landed, ass first, onto the concrete beneath.

She was within a leap of the harbour. The waters, her grief fueling rage, when she heard the voice.. "TSUKIUME, STOP" came Kazahane's voice.. The eldest of Minato's Sekirei was hurtleing towards her through the streets.. Tsukiume righted herself, favoured her sore ankle, and raised her hand.

'**WATER CELEBRATION!'**

Kazahane had mere moments to act, the speed at which the wind was carrying her, she felt the water striking her, she shifted her body, and be it mere force of will, or mere determination, she managed to whip up a windstorm, which scattered Tsukiume's attack.

Musubi, mere moments behind, paused, as she witnessed a site to behold. Not only did there seem to be an unending source of water, fierce rains of a sense attacking Kazahane, but Kazahane's winds, scattering these waters, contributed to the great site. A storm was brewing, one Shinto Teito has not seen in a decade, perhaps a century before. The winds increased as the water became more fierce, circling, a water based hurricane of sorts. Musubi stood back, amazed, aghast.. she could not explain what she beheld before her, but her heart sank, knowing what it must mean. She might be a ditz, but she knew Tsukiume's heart.. she had felt Minato's pain.. She knew..

"TSUKIUME STOP, I KNOW.." Kazahane's voice boomed, trying to get her sister Sekirei's attention

"NO, NO, DON'T EVENTH.." came Tsukiume's reply.. her anger, her grief mixed evident in her voice.

"TSUKIUME.. You dont understand, MINATO doesnt UNDERSTAND"

"YOU LIETH, TAKE HIM, HAVETH MY PLACE AS WIFE"

The storm continued to brew, as each countered each, with growing strength. Their emotions, feeding each of their powers.. Musubi stood back, beholding what occured, wondering what she might be able to do in the face of such a storm.. and then, she closed her eyes..

- o Izume Inn Moments after Kazahane and Musubi departed o -

MInato had slowly walked to the bathroom, to splash water on his face, he still was not fully awake, he badly needed a shower, and yet, he knew, that this was no time for such a thing. He glanced down the hall, it had emptied. Kagari had managed to take Ku downstairs.. he heard footsteps, as he himself, slipped over to the hidden door, to Matzu's room.

_*KNOCK KNOCK* _"Matsu, can I come in? I need your help, I want.. I need to understand more" his voice, shakily spoke, he was unsure of what had happened, even tho he understood somewhat of the pain he caused all of them, not just Tsukiume.

The upstairs had vacated quickly enough, the mood was such that it was sombre, and fearful, No one understood, and yet everyone understood, it was a time of confusion. Miya, having been shocked in Tsukiume's outburst and sudden tearful departure, turned down the stove, and headed to the stairs, slowly making her way to the second floor, fearful and cautious of what she might find.

The bolts and locks slide and allowed Minato entry, the door opened to him slightly. he pushed it open, allowing it to close loosely behind him. "Matsu.. can you?" he stopped cold. Matsu was there, red eyed, flushed, she had been in tears, her nightgown, standard issue, seemed soaked as he had been when he had woken from his nightmare.

He paused, waited.. "Matsu?" he inquired.. she just sat there, kneeling before her computer displays, small indicators flipping about on a display, tracking the three sisters as they fled from the Inn.

He moved nearer her, placing a hand on her shoulder, Matsu flinched lightly, not expecting the contact he offered in that moment, the emotions still running deep from his dream "Matsu, I need you, I need you more then I needed anyone, I need to understand.. Your chance to be part of a great experiment"

Whether it was Minato's need of her, or the suggestion of being part of a grand experiment, Matsu tore herself from her pit of developing depression and sadness. "Yes… what..?"

The twice repeat failure sat, cross legged near her, and spoke softly.. "Please Matsu, help me understand. I didn't think any of you could see my dreams.. or my worries. Does this.. well.. Has this.. ever..?"

Matsu forced a smile.. "Sometimes, occassionally I sense your dreams, fleeting bits, small capsules of what might be, or your worries on where this path with the Sekirei plan is taking us. I have felt your worry over loosing any of us." she paused, looking at him through tear stained eyes.. which she wiped carefully, sniffling "But that? what we felt? No. I've never heard of such a thing.. Never experienced such a thing.. "

Minato nodded, silence invaded the room making it seemingly uncomfortable before Miya spoke.

"Minato, what exactly did you do?" she held the ladel in one hand, glaring at him, with the hanya mask shimmering behind her just waiting to pounce.

Minato JUMPED, and found himself nearly cowering behind Matsu, half hiding behind her, half hiding HER in his arms "no no nono, Miya, no, I didnt.. well I did.. but I didnt"

Miya's gaze shifted from Minato to Matsu. "Tell me what happened. All I know is Tsukiume bursts through the downstairs, sobbing, and leaves nearly taking the door off its hinges, with Musubi and Kazahane following.. WHAT DID YOU, or HE, DO!" she was getting increasingly testy, rather upset someone had been hurt on her watch.

"Miya.. I… " she stammered.. "Hard to explain.." Matsu grappled looking for the words..

At that moment, Minato closed his eyes, took a deep breath. "It was a nightmare. A vivid one, as if I was reliving it" he spoke, and with that Miya nodded "I see" she whispered.

He continued.. "The bridge.. the escape.." he closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath. "its ok, I won't eat for today, or tomorrow.. the rest of the week if you wish it Miya. I know…" he allowed the silence to envelop the room once more and it hung there.

"Miya-san" came Kagira's voice as he entered. Ku, held tightly at his leg, still scared stiff, her eyes just as wet, and stained from shock and tears as the rest of Minato's Sekirei where. "Each of us. We felt it. As if.."

"As if each of you where within Mina-tan's heart, the moment Musubi's crest disappeared?"

Matsu and Kagari both looked at Miya in shock, "You felt it?"

"Not so much felt it, but I did feel SOMETHING. How do I explain it. Its like when the wind changes direction, you know something is about to happen.." she smiled kindly "and Minato, you can hardly control your dreams, any more then you can control your perverted habits" she laughed lightly as Minato went beet red, blushing.

"Then what? was it..?"

"I can not really say, but I can say this. When a Ashikabi and a Sekirei bond, when that winging takes place, there is a great trade off that occurs. Love, Hate, Grief, all these things are part of well, LOVE, they are emotions and fuel for a sekirei and who she is" , she paused a moment "Now, as I know what happened, I do not need to know more. MInato, I expect rent paid for Tsukiume paid regardless of her being here or not, she is yours after all." with that, she turned, and departed, "I have a meal to finish preparing"

"Matsu" Minata began shortly after Miya left to the kitchen, "Ku, Kagari, please, come sit.. I need, something" he spoke, Ku kept her distance, hiding behind Kagari, attached to his leg, he had of course given up before trying, to tear her away. He knew the dream, he had experienced it himself and knew, or rather guessed, how Ku's under developed mind might be taking it.

"Of course Minato" Matsu spoke, waiting to hear it, Kagari leaned against teh wall.. "I'll stand thank you very much.. Im sure you will understand why.." Ku grunted with a whimper, shaking her head as she remained plastered to Kagari

- o Kitchen of Izume Inn o -

Miya found herself muttering to herself, and then looked up, in the distance, she could sense it, feel it, and then, she could see it. A great storm on the distant horizon. She covered her mouth, frowning, a great sadness creeping in 'Oh Tsukiume, Kazahane..' she whispered to herself.

- o Matsu's Room o -

"So, if you can feel what I feel, if there is that bond, then maybe .. just maybe if the nightmare carried over the same bond.. What if.." Minato spoke, but unsure..

"I think I see where you are going, if we can feel these things, then so much more might be possible. The nightmare is a example of it. It is after all, the raw emotion you felt, now, what about this experiment?" Matsu, watched him carefully

Minato closed his eyes, he didn't speak. He didnt want to feel the fool for suggesting something that couldn't be done. He also knew he had to try it either way so he just did it. He reached out, in his mind, eyes closed, and pictured it. Fingers teasing along Matsu's cheek, lingering at her chin, his imagination, picturing her there before him. He could hear Matsu, could sense her, her curiousity, her confidence, with a touch of pause, wondering what he was doing. "Can you feel it?" he whispered lightly, and then, he, in his mind, touched his lips to her cheek.

Matsu convulsed, shook, as if she had been grabbed and thrown. Her eyes WIDE with shock "WHAT was THAT?"

Minato smiled, his eyes opened as he looked at her.. "Its possible then" he glanced then at Ku, the fear in her eyes, as he closed his once more, and slowly, carefully reached out. This time, he imagined his arms about Ku, protecting her, comforting her, as if he was hiding her from the pains of the world, he pictured the peaceful times watching TV, the quiet talks, the quiet walks, he reinforced his pride in her, and his love for her. He thought deeply on how he wished to fulfill her hopes, her dreams when the time was right, and then, he placed his lips to her cheek also, within his minds eye, and he felt HER take a huge gulp of air.

Matsu looked at him curiously. Then looked at Ku, watching how her fearful features slowly eased, a small smile replacing that which had torn across her little face moments ago "What …" she seemed a bit confused, curious, and flabbergasted at the same time.. "Is that you Mina-san?" she whispered, her hand, teasing along her cheek where she had felt the kiss. Nearly as real as if he had indeed placed his lips to her flesh.

Minato Nodded "what did you feel?" he whispered, "tell me exactly"

"I dont.."

"No, I need to know, Matsu, Ku, its very important, if ever you trusted me, tell me now exactly what you experienced"

"I.." Ku piped up ".. Ku felt Mina-san, Ku Felt Mina-san, felt a kiss, felt his hand, felt each walk"

Matsu's eyes just stared at Ku, "Me too" she whispered. "Only mine.." she grinned at that moment, the possibilities entering her mind, a perverted look on her face

Minato eyed her carefully "Oh good god, what did I just create" he said quietly to himself, his thoughts wondering if it was such a good idea to include Matsu in this experiment

"Too late, OOOOH the fun, OOOH the experiments we can RUN" Matsu cried out

Mina-tan, just looked at her, swollowing. "damnit." "Matsu, Kagari, Ku, I need you to sit, I need you to help me with this, I need you to close your eyes, and think of Tsukiume" he explained

"I really dont think it will work so far, and with so much in her mind" Matsu explained "remember, if you try this, she is clouded in grief and fear, anger.. " and with that, she looked at the window of her room, and the storm that seemed to rage "well, it looks like Kazahane found her.." she nodded to Kagari and Ku "then lets try this"

Minato closed his eyes, and in his mind, reached out for Matsu's hand.. then to Ku's hand, putting her where she would be at each meal, then he thought about Kagari. This one was harder, he, she was the newest to his family of Sekirei, once he had a handle on that, his mind searched outward, imagining Musubi, and Kazahane.. '_If this is going to work, I need all of them' _he thought to himself

- o The Harbour o -

Musubi just stood there, regarding the storm, the battle, all she COULD do was witness it, the winds, the rain, pelted her, she could barely "Tsukiume" she half whispered, feeling the same pain as her friend, the sister she perhaps had become closest to. All she could do is think about her, as her heart reached out, in the shared pain they had experienced together. She closed her eyes, hoping for a idea to come to her, "Help me Mina-san" she whispered to herself "Help Me.. Musubi will win, Musubi will help" her mind cried out within

Sirens of emergency services could be heard in the background as the storm seemed to increase, and become more powerful. It was as if the gods themselves had awoken, and discovered some grievous crime had been commited against them. Shingles, fences, plants flew by Musubi as she kept her eyes closed, trying to come up with a solution.

Kazahane, lept, dodging each fist thrown at her **"Tsukiume, enough, stop this"** she reasoned loudly, "I don't want to have to hurt you"

"HURTEST ME? THOU WISHES TO NOT HURTEST ME? YOU AND THE OTHERS, YOU ALL WISHEST TO BELITTLE ME, YOU BLAME ME, MINATO, MY HUSBAND DOETH MOST OF ALL BLAME ME, HIS PRECIOUS MUSUBI DIED, DEACTIVATED, SHE CAME BACK, AND STILL HE FEELS ANGER, AND GRIEF OVER MINE INACTION" she angrily shouted "GET AWAY FROMEST ME YE COW, LEAVEST ME ALONE" and with that, she called out 'WATER DRAGON" and the falling-flying water, whipping about added itself to what grew from her hand, and began to spiral towards Kazahane "OOH CRAP" Kazahane cried out as she allowed her body go limp as it drove her backwards, against the wall, she felt the winds whipping, and called down her own command upon Tsukiume.

Musubi watched on, the best she could, the forms hidden behind the storms of wind and rain, allowed her only to make out the barest of siluettes. She frowned for a moment before she whispered _'Minato'_ to herself, as she looked over her shoulder, towards Izume Inn a smile came to her features as she simply stood still, and began to understand.. she thought back, back on when she first met him, when he caught her from falling.

* * *

**A/N: This went a little long. I just started writing, and I've actually decided to CUT from this part, and begin a Chapter 4. SO, I am already about 500-1000 words into the next bit. I grappled for a bit if I should leave this one with nearly 3000 words, or if I should cut it further and move more to the next chapter and I decided, just leave it as so, and keep writing.**

**As always, please, leave feedback, and mark the story favorite if you are enjoying it, or could see this play out in actual 'canon' between the stories from manga (or the series) I welcome both CRITiSISM and applauds from readers.**

**_'ONE MORE THING' I know I have to go back and correct some spelling of Tsukiume's name. I type nearly 80 words per minute, and sometimes, sometimes my fingers muscle memory just types it wrong. It took over two weeks of constantly typing Tsukiume's name before it locked in my mind the correct way.. now muscle memory must 'convert' *grins*_**


	4. Sekirei: House Rules Pt 4: Experiment 2

**A/N: I really have a love hate relationship with writing. I love short stories, I love telling stories, I hate trying to put them down on paper, or document. Am I doing right by the characters, have I taken a wrong turn?, will it be entertaining…?**

**Hmm. Two chapters in one day. Choices choices, do I let this one wait a day or two. Or do I publish it right away. Ah well, right away I guess.**

**Where to finish a chapter and when to go long, or short. These things and more I worry about, probably needlessly. So please, feed back feedback feedback; Either follow/favorite and/or review at least once!**

* * *

- o Izume Inn o -

Minato couldn't help but smile. He could see in his minds eye Musubi, the memories flooding in of how they met, the momentary fear, the shock, the shame when he found himself staring at her.. well, he went beet red for a moment as he concentrated, he hoped in his mind that Kagari, Ku, and Matsu where as focused as he was and wouldn't notice. He felt himself dragged along behind this rather particularly strange, and strong woman who had grabbed his hand, and fled her pursuers. He felt as if his body where flapping like a flag in a storm.

He lingered upon this memory, and then encompassed the rest. The joy, and yet fear of his winging her, the effect on his life after, finding a new home, fears for his family if they found out.. relief he had found someone so.. Unique and willing to love unconditionally. He recalled, how when Musubi had kissed him, he wanted to draw back from shock, but also, simultaneously wishing to press her body against his.. in this embrace

He had to smile for a moment as a thought invaded his mind of how she seemed ditzy, but that did nothing more than fuel the connection he sought to establish. He seemed to have a fondness for her regardless of that simplicity. He felt the pride from when she won her first fight, helping him protect Ku, he allowed himself to linger, and engulf himself within that love, that pride

'Musubi, I need you,. reach out to Kazahana, Fight, win, be with her in mind' he thought, half whispering; and with that he would recall, and remember meeting Kazahana, the confusions he had, the wonder of who she was to him. Again, the simplicity of their relationship being sent outward, along the bond he imagined formed between her and him, between them all.

He couldn't help but smile, as the others did who he had reached out to. He visualized, carefully, each of them at his side, his arms about each of them, indeed, it did not last long.. until it seemed he was attacked, each of his Sekirei, in mind, latching on to him. For a moment he felt smothered, unsure, doubtful of what he was doing, the sensation not unlike waking up each morning when they had invaded his room, and slept, each claiming a limb.. or trying to.

"Kazahana" he reached out with his mind, each memory, coming to him. Of the dangers she had experienced with him, the strangeness which came with her, the moments he did not understand when she held her hand against his, and the exhilaration of when he winged her, and she fought for him, an act that seemed to solve so many issues. He lingered upon the moment of the bridge, when she swept his friends escape the city. Such a small simple act and yet pride enveloped him. His heart raced, brimming with the knowledge of what all these Sekirei had brought to him. He paused for a long moment as he lingered, amazed at what he felt, was it working? truly working?' He let himself go with it, decided he didn't need to think, or worry about if it was working or not, he just did it, concentrating and seemingly, at that moment, he heard her voice, Kazahane's

"She is still angry, hurt, she is fighting me with her all, Mina-san, I need help" Kazahane seemed to cry out to him. For a moment, he registered confusion, and lingered, just long enough to ensure his thoughts stable upon all he had done to this moment. His body sat, cross legged in Matsu's room, the site would have been strange had someone walked in.

It was then that Matsu's thoughts rang out 'Kazahana, reach out with your thoughts, your love to Tsukiume'

Minato, had paused for a moment to ensure this was working, and that he was not pushing himself too far, in this experiment, had taken the moment to gather up all his emotions, all his memories of Tsukiume that where the most powerful to him.

- o The Harbour o -

Kazahane halted, and stood still, her arms upward, as the storm winds seemed to shift and change, just to her mere thought, the rains now simply fell horizontally, and the ground, grew dry from the winds created, Musubi stood meters away, eyes closed, her mind concentrating 'I WILL WIN', with Minato and Kazahana foremost in her mind as she was pelted by the rain, the seemingly hurricane strength winds pressing against her

'TSUKIUME' their combined thoughts rang out. The effect was not unlike a huge concussive blast throwing the water Sekirei against a brick wall.

A shocked Tsukiume, fought hard, she heard it, she felt it, her heart jumped, throbbed, it was coming "NOOO, I WILL NOT AGAIN BE DECEIVETH!" she felt herself hollar as she righted herself, standing.

It at that exact moment, that Minato, in Matsu's room, back at the Inn, had prepared for, Matsu had, instinctively somehow put Tsukiume off guard, and now. Now was his opportunity

At that very moment, when Tsukiume tried desperately, fighting them from her mind, helpless she fought. Minato, then, fed his emotions, all of them, raw through this bond he had hoped wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

'TSUKIUME' his voice rang out in her thoughts. 'Remember. Remember your hate for me, remember that first meeting, when I fought to keep you safe, despite my fear' he seemed to channel each and every raw emotion he felt, from the puzzling dreams of her, to his discussion with Matsu over her, to deciding, he had to go and try.

His mind dwelt heavily on his fear. The worry for HER, She wanted to kill him, rather than be winged, he remembered the raw emotion he felt when Matsu told him this. He then channeled his memories, of determination to seek her out. Of the plan laid out. Then of how he again, ended up, with Ku, before her, as she descended upon him from the sky. Not too unlike Musubi.. and yet much more controlled.

He smiled at the memory of her chasing down Seo's girls, threatening them. He channeled his anger over Seo attempting to take Tsukiume away from him before he had a chance. Anger both at Seo, and a disgust for himself for not acting faster. Each and every raw emotion connected to each memory, he fed his very being into. Borrowing from Ku, the fear of this woman who wanted to kill him, and then he lept, declaring her HIS and not Seo's within his mind.

He commenced the kiss from there, and he lingered into it. Fearing it, allowing the emotions to fire from within, the nervousness, that this strong, vibrant woman wanted one minute to kill him, then, would accept him. A smile formed on his lips, of pride, a laugh erupting within him at the first time she referred to herself as his proper wife. This of course, reverberated down the bond connection, with Musubi, and Ku crying out 'Mina-san wife too!'

Minato could sense Matsu's giggling, and Kagari rolling his, or her eyes at it, he still smiled, and reached out to Tsukiume, beckoning her to return to him, he strived, and forced each of these thoughts to be evident to her, opening up his emotions pure, and without doubt. He did not hide the negative, the bad from the good, but he weighed each, making it obvious that the good was indeed more evident.

Tsukiume fought each thought as it was fired at her, she was steadfast. She would rather die then feel the shame of failing her husband, "A WIFE SHOULD BE A PILLAR OF HELP, AND NOT A SOURCE OF PAIN" she cried out, to herself, and the world, she could feel that she pushed Minato and the others from her mind.. or almost.. it came again in a new wave, each memory…

Minato had saved for last, what he thought would work the most. He first then remembered each memory of each fight, each time she made him proud. Each time she surprised him. The permission to save and wing Kagari. The fire Sekirei, sensing the memories, fired off acceptance even with his tentative doubts, and his pleasure that she would insist Minato wing him.

Minato then focused on Musubi, her downright simplistic strength, and her love for each of her fellow Sekirei. Moments later, he borrowed from Matsu, her unbridled faith that he himself, was working out far better than she had hoped.

Minato then, incredibly replayed his WAKING memory of the Bridge

Tsukiume cringed, seeing it suddenly before her

She had denied assistance to her Husband, her Ashikabi, her everything

She saw the fight as he, and Musubi remembered it, she saw it through Kazahane's eyes

She then saw Musubi fall as Minato clung for dear life as he dangled from the edge of the bridge

She saw then, in Minato's mind, as Musubi tried to reach out to save him

Then, she FELT each pounding Benitsubasa laid into Musubi as she became motionless, blood splattering from Musubi's mouth. Minato felt each pain twice, one from the memory, and again from forcing not just himself, but the others to relive the moment. He relived it yet again, knowing how it would affect Tsukiume.

Tsukiume arrived.

Tsukiume cried out in anger, in grief at having had to relive this, not once, but twice. Once was not forgivable, but for Minato to force her to relive his memories of that night was just plain cruel and torture for her. She buckled, holding her stomach as she felt like she was about to be sick. Her control over the waters flying about loosened as Kazahane eased her winds. The bond connection between them being maintained through sheer force of will and emotion.

The memory seemed to pause, and exist in extended time, as Tsukiume, Minato, and the others sensed the fight that brewed between Tsukiume and Haihane.. and Benitsubasa. It lingered as he allowed the pride to flow underneath knowing that his sekirei, the one that claimed to be his proper wife, had finally, indeed changed her mind, and was there. Not a moment was given to the fact she was late, not a thought contributed to the sadness that she had contributed to by not being on board...

Minato channeled the raw will of protection he wished for Musubi as Benitsuba continued to attempt to cause pain to his first, Number 88; then the surprise as the Disciplinary squad member threatened his own life.

Minato continued to assault with his memories, the raw pure emotions he felt that night, as he cried out as Musubi's symbol vanished. Crying out, he remembered Tsukiume's surprise inquiry… and then shock that followed at the the rival for his affections, being deactivated, terminated, the symbol gone from her form.

He remembered, and felt each emotion as Tsukiume let loose, assaulting the squad. He remembered the pride he felt when Musubi was referred to as friend, for he knew she was, so much more than that to not only him, but to Tsukiume as well.

He felt, and fed into the anger, and anguish he felt come from Tsukiume in that moment of responsibility from her. Knowing what she had caused. He took it, and fed it back to her, twice, thrice over, only in pride that she had come so far

And then Musubi rose, announcing herself as No 8, Yumi. Confusion, pride, hope, Musubi was what?

These emotions and more, borrowed, from both his own memory and those of his that witnessed it that day. He then calmed his mind, allowing the void to linger, the connection kept, and yet quiet

Tsukiume was doubled over, in the street as the last of the water fell, the winds eased, shingles, and debris slowly settled as the sky seemed to clear. She sobbed, in grief. "Why doth thou force me to remember this, against, and against? Why dost thou wish me to feel so painst at failing you" Tsukiume whimpered and thought within her tears.

'TSUKIUME' came the thought from Minato 'Remember'.

It was that moment, he had awoken in MBI's building. He had been injured, and brought here. Tsukiume, doubled over on him, worried, concerned, ready, willing, and waiting upon him should he need it, should he awaken. In this moment. This moment he fed through the bond connection, pure, and acceptance. There was utter lack of judgement, a utter lack of disappointment. Confusion, but even satisfaction as he looked back on the memory

'If you had not arrived when you had. All might have been lost' he thought to himself, to Tsukiume. 'If you had not been there at all, I might have died'; 'Forget your failure, forget what you denied me, look and see what you gave me'

In that moment, Minato again, recalled each moment of pleasure from that moment on. Kazahane wishing to be his sekirei, her accepting Kagari, he remembered each day of madness. Each smile as she lost the shopping races. And nearly every race afterwards 'You bring me joy. There is nothing to forgive' he thought to himself, and to her 'But if you need it. You have it, unconditionally. A nightmare is just that, a nightmare, it means nothing more'. He let his mind go quiet. The sensation of all of them, in this moment existed. Together. As a family within his mind. He felt himself quiet, and the strength he felt from all of them rose him upwards in his spirit. He then concentrated on the words from Number 8. Yumi 'Its love'.

'Come home Tsukiume, you have nothing to be ashamed of'

Tsukiume remained doubled over, sobbing, the thoughts, imagery going through her mind. She fought them. She was outmatched. Damn the monkey should could not help but think, it was her last ounce of fight she had in her. Then, as the peace overwhelmed her, surrounding her, she felt a hand, no, two, touch her shoulders. Musubi on one side. Kazahane on the other

"Lets go home Tsukiume" echoed Kazahane and Musubi.

* * *

**A/N: and thats it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had trouble starting it, and letting it flow, but when it started, it just came like a waterfall and wouldn't stop.**

**There will be more chapters, I think at least one more to wrap up this exact set of stories. I do not plan on ending the over all story here, however, lets see what my imagination can come up with in the hours and days ahead. **

**Please, reviews good and bad, rough critical, kind are all welcome. Please, also don't forget to set the story as a favorite if you enjoyed it. The more I see, the more I will write, the more it might inspire me.**


	5. Sekirei: House Rules Pt 5: Homecoming

_**A/N: And it just keeps coming... another chapter seems insistent to come out within a week of the first...**_

* * *

- o Matsu's room; Izume Inn o -

Matsu was the first to open her eyes, slowly, watching Minato carefully. Her mind was stunned.

She was mesmerized by what had just happened. 'Experiment indeed' she whispered.

Kagari, opened his, and Ku, Ku was asleep snoring loudly.

It seemed an eternity, but Minato kept his mind's eye focused on Tsukiumi, concentrating on what he had just experienced, hoping, indeed praying that this had worked, and that it wasn't just some sense of overactive bit of his imagination. He continued to feed his love, and appreciation down the bond connection he imagined to be there.

Matsu couldn't help but smile, seeing the look of determination on his face. She knew, she knew it worked. But she would let him continue, especially if it helped him believe it.

She then nodded towards Kagari, he stood up, and stepped out of the room quietly, light footsteps could be heard, as he descended to the first floor.

- o Izumu Inn, downstairs o-

Miya looked up, she was in the yard, practicing. Small leaves crying out if they could as each one in turn found themselves cut in two, sometimes three.  
Seeing Kagari, she placed her katana aside, as she entered the inn, frowning a bit she addressed him. "Care to tell me what all that was about? Tsukiumi..." She was cut off, as Matsu spoke from behind her.

"The Most wonderful experiment."

Whack.

"MIYA!" Matsu exclaimed, looking at her

"So your desire for experimenting sent three sekirei flying out of my Inn, one of them sobbing in hysteria?" Her eyes fell on her, cold as steel.

"It's not like that Miya-San" she uttered.

"She's right Miya-San, this time, perfectly innocent..." Kagari spoke up, "... After a fashion..." He continued.

Miya, was in even less of a mood to tolerate this. "After a fashion?" She eyed him.

It was then that Matsu spoke up, "well you know how we have a bond with our ashikabi... With  
Mina-san..?" She started carefully, as her eyes followed the spoon which somehow had not only managed to find it's way into the landlady's hand, but given her a disciplinary -whack- for something she was, at least this time, perfectly innocent of.

"Yes...?" Miya's voice trailed off... Questioning...

"All perfectly innocent... But the most... Astonishing thing... Minato, had a nightmare last night... And each of us, we saw it..."

Miya's eyes watched Matsu carefully. With a glance to Kagari, who just nodded in agreement. "It  
felt real to all of us, as if each of us WERE Minato-san at the bridge... Incident" he continued,  
Matsu simply remained quiet, a quiet pride brimming which seemed to be almost like trying to hold back Niagara falls with toothpicks... "Yes... That..." Matsu muttered, eyes not departing Miya, or the wooden spoon.

"Oh.. I see.. So Tsukiumi leaving.. Sobbing was...?"

"Guilt", Kagari offered, "of feeling how badly she had failed him. Each and every raw emotion was felt..." He explained. "If I had not felt it myself.. Waking me from my own deep slumber, I'd tell you she was crazy and whack away"

"Gee thanks Kagari..." Matsu piped up.

"Your welcome" he couldn't help but allow the sly grin creep wide over his features.

"And Musubi and Kazahana leaving after her..?" Miya found herself inquiring..

"Minato sent them after her, to bring her back"

At Matsu's words, Miya seemed to get angry again.. The Hanya mask forming, seemed preparing to attack.. Causing her to jump back as Miya spoke. "I see, so Tsukiumi isn't worth going after himself?" She inquired, a quiet rage forming within her.

Attempting to be the voice of reason Kagari spoke up in his ashikabi's defence, "actually, that's.. the reason for Matsu's glee, I believe" He explained... "They should indeed be returning shortly, with Tsukiumi in tow..."

Miya eyed Matsu, she had been so angry over a boarder upset and fleeing the safety of the inn, she had overlooked Matsu's huge grin.

"Tell me more.." She inquired, "and this better be damn good or I evict the lot of you.", she motioned them to sit at the table after she checked the food, and turned the stove down.

- o Elsewhere o -

"Tsukiumi," Kazahana spoke first, she and Musubi where on either side of the deflated water sekirei who allowed them to guide her where they wished her.. Not really believing what had happened.. "Yes?" She muttered weakly.

"Minato.. He was upset after you left.."

"So upset, mine 'husband' dispatches concubines to fetchth me, and not deign to do it himself? I doth understand well I think." she complained. She was in denial of what happened. When she had finally opened her eyes, he was nowhere to be seen, so found herself disbelieving.

"Musubi and I were sent for our speed, he knows how fast you can move. Besides.. It seems something even more wonderful happened" Kazahana voice seemed to sing out. Musubi was just smiling away, supporting Tsukiumi was they walked slowly. In truth, she could have thrown Tsukiumi over her shoulder, in fact, almost had, until Kazahana prevented it.

"Tsukiumi.." Kazahana spoke, continuing, "you love Minato, don't you?". It was obvious when the vulnerable number 9 tried to look her in the eyes, and shied away, that though she knew it, it was still in doubt.

"Don't give me that Tsukiumi, I felt EVERY SMALL THING you have felt in the last few hours that you felt, so did Musubi, and I think Matsu, Ku, and Kagari did too." Kazahana really did not stop talking, trying to fill the uncomfortable void of the uncharacteristic quiet Tsukiumi.

"He loves you just as much as any of us." She turned Tsukiumi's face towards her. "Besides, who would we fight with over who his proper wife would be if you left" Kazahana tried, but it was obviously not really helping much, so silence fell as the three half embraced, Tsukiumi half supported by both as they continued the journey home. Finally, they turned onto their street.

- o Izume inn o -

"Anyways, by the time I opened my eyes, Ku was asleep beside me, and Matsu was looking at me, that stupid grin hasn't departed her face since" Kagari had been left to tell the story, almost in its entirety. Matsu had pipped up in places, adding commentary where she thought it was necessary.

"I see" Miya seemed doubtful, but she did not have to be told twice how strong a bond could become between ashikabi and his sekirei. "and why isn't he down here now, waiting her to return if you say they are on their way back?" her eyes shifted from Kagari to Matsu.

Matsu piped up, that Cheshire Cat grin wide on her face. "Because… "

Miya eyed her "Make it good".

"I think, well, he is still upstairs, concentrating on her so dilligently, feeling the love he has for her, hoping, praying that the experiment isn't a figment of his imagination" she said plainly, the smile relaxing just slightly.. "I didn't want to interrupt his concentration. Least.. thats how it felt before I opened my eyes.. I can still feel it a bit, but more in small waves.. like an echo, or lag on the internet" Matsu explained, she had questions, and ideas, and it seemed evident, at least to Miya that a whole new set of experiments were forming in her mind.

*Wack*

"MIYA-san, what was that for?" Matsu cried out

"Don't! I know you too well" Miya smiled 'So, our precious Minato, has done something perhaps few might have thought possible?' she couldn't help herself from thinking.

Miya eyed Matsu carefully for a moment then turned to Kagari "Go check on him please, let me know if he is as you two left him"; Kagari nodded and headed back up the stairs.

"So Miya.. did you know this was possible?" Matsu inquired, watching the landlady carefully, Miya just smiled, and shrugged, as she stood to head to the kitchen "Let me know when they return."

- o Upstairs o -

Kagari looked into Matsu's room quietly, and could see Minato. He listened quietly and spoke his ashikabi's name softly "Minato-san?" he paused a moment, and then he heard the customary breathing, and smiled to himself 'He concentrated himself asleep' he couldn't help but think.

Kagari softly lifted Ku from the mat where she had drifted off, the drama of the day having worn her out, and slowly walked down the hall, laying her in Miya's room, on the soft futon.

- o Downstairs o -

Kagari slipped into the kitchen with Miya, "Bugger is sound asleep. Just as we left him. Well.. his head has drifted forward, so he might be a little sore when he awakes" he informed her.

"I see. I think it might be wise, if we let him sleep. I would like him moved to his own room undisturbed if possible" she looked at Kagari as she turned the oven off, the burners cooled as she started to fill platters to be moved to the table "and I think I will put a snack together for him later if he wakes up hungry. No doubt, that might have exhausted him"

"Miya-san"

"Yes?" Miya glanced to him

"Well, Matsu asked, but I'm wondering too. It was like nothing I ever experienced. I was the last to be winged, and I didn't think the bond between us was strong enough for .. that. Is what Minato did, is that common?"

"The bonds between Ashikabi and their Sekirei, go deep, and can be a mystery for each to discover on their own" she answered, smiling. "Come, help me with the trays to the table. I'm sure Tsukiumi will be starving after crying"

Kagari nodded and moved to help her

- o Outside the Inn o -

Tsukiumi paused, as they turned at the gate of the Inn. She certainly feared returning, and it was obvious to both Musubi and Kazahana she was still reluctant to give up. She was defeated, she knew she had no choice, and yet, still fought a bit. "Tsukiumi.. tell me you don't feel Minato's love. and we won't FORCE you to come in" Kazahana regarded her sister Sekirei carefully, smiling, Musubi nodded but they still propped Tsukiumi up.

Tsukiumi just simply stood there, held up by them, looking at the door. Fear had again grasped her. The regret, the pain she had felt flashing across her mind, her heart when he had the nightmare, she shook her head softly "Its ok Tsukiumi. Believe in us, believe in him."

Tsukiumi felt a couple tears flow from her eyes, as she then steeling herself nodded 'I am ready' she whispered lightly.

"HOME!" cried out Kazahana when she opened the door, the three sekirei made their way inside, sideways.. and straight to the dining room. Assisting the weak Tsukiumi to her regular seat, Kazahana kissed her cheek lightly, Tsukiumi looked about, hesitantly looking about "Where..?" she half mumbled.

"I don't know. I'll go find out"

"Kazahana, there is a platter left, please bring it from the kitchen would you? We have much to talk about I hear" Miya instructed her, running into her on the way to the kitchen.

"Sure thing!"

Within minutes, the three of them had taken their usual seats at the table, Ku, and Minato both where missing, both sound asleep upstairs

"I put Ku in your room Miya, she was still asleep. Felt it best, she might wake up thinking all this was just a bad dream" Kagari informed Miya as he took some food onto his plate

Miya simply nodded and the attention then turned to Tsukiumi "Glad to see you came back" Miya began.

Tsukiumi simply stared at the steps to the second floor, "He isn't coming down is he.." she seemed to pout 'Figures' she mostly mouthed to herself.

Miya shook her head "No, I am told he is sound asleep. But I want you to try something for me" she took a small bit, chewed, and swallowed "And please, eat, you need your strength"

Tsukiumi looked at Miya a long moment, and then nodded, taking a bit of the selection that had been prepared for lunch and then swallowed gulping perhaps more than was necessary, a lump forming within her heart more then her throat.

"I hear, from Kagari and Matsu, that you all experienced a nightmare as Minato felt it" she inquired, her eyes searching each of them in turn, as they nodded somberly.

"Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised. You all have grown so much since this began, since he and Musubi first came here. I doubted at first, but, he has shown his greater potentials as a Ashikabi", she continued "Tsukiumi. Carefully close your eyes. I want you to think about Minato, and only Minato. Think about your bond. Think about how you felt about him beforelast night, think carefully about why you allowed him to wing you. Then, tell me what you see, what you feel" Miya's voice quieted, and she simply watched the nervous, hurt water sekirei as she nodded, closing her eyes to obey.

Tsukiumi remained motionless for a long time. It seemed an eternity. Did she really want to explore that connection? She feared being hurt. She felt like a wounded animal skittish after being harmed, yet needing to feed. Needing and yearning for what she thought she would never miss, and then found herself hungering for more than life itself.

She took a large breath, and let her mind go, and felt for him. She remained, her mind open and lingering on her bond, fragile as it might be at the moment, upon him as he slept.

"He truly sleeps. And he doeth sleep well. At peace. and.." she opened her eyes carefully, looking at Miya puzzled look on her face "I can feel how he misses me and worries for me even as he dreams"

Miya smiled, "Now be careful not to enter his dreams, whatever is there, is private unless he makes it open to you. But linger, and bask in that feeling. Let it -right- you, take your compass from it. Its your strength" Miya then looked to the others "You all might as well do as well. Remember, no entering the dream or trying to focus it if it presents itself, but if this has happened. It has for a reason. Just bask in anything Minato is feeling".

Musubi obeyed instantly, it was almost another contest to win, closed her eyes, and just opened her mind, and heart. Matsu, smiled and giggled as she followed suit.

Kagari, eyed Miya like she was nuts. He certainly did not want to be in another mans head. Much less a perverts, he couldn't help but smile at the thought however.

"Be careful, doing this COULD wake him. But its important that you know this connection, if it has established itself, goes both ways. Him with you, you with him." Miya continued, whispering now however, allowing them greater focus.

Kagari shrugged, closed his eyes, and thought on the times he had shared with Minato. Feeling the connection they shared. The young mans actions, saving him, stabilizing his powers in the process.

Kazahane couldn't help but utter the words "OOH, feel the love" she grinned, Miya shot her a careful warning look, as Kazahane's eyes closed

"Carefully think on how important he is to you, what drew you to him in the first place. Think about where you would be without him." she spoke quietly "and then think about how thankful you are that he and not another is your Ashikabi.

It was obvious to Miya, whom had difficulty, and who didn't just by glancing at their faces. Matsu, Musubi, and Kazahane seemed the most at peace, smiles on their faces. Kagari, looked a bit stiff, concerned, almost like he was being forced to mop out a horse stall, yet at the same time, at easing into the excercise.

Tsukiumi still fought. She had come home, she returned, And yet Minato did not come greet her like she had quietly hoped. The pain still infected her being, her bond to him.

'Tsukiumi, wife' Minato's voice came softly, as if from the dream, suddenly, she felt his quiet, loving embrace within her mind "Oh my..." she whispered, nearly in shock, a light giggle escaping from her diaphragm,, the depths of her hopes, the depths of her being. A smile began to form.

*WHACK*

"MIYA!" Matsu cried out.

"I recognised that look. I know that look. Stop trying to experiment in your mind while he sleeps." Miya twitched the wooden spoon back and forth, indicating she didn't approve.

Miya allowed them to remain quiet, in that state for a few minutes, "Everyone but Tsukiumi should open their eyes now, and reflect on what they felt", Miya whispered. "Remain quiet, and just reflect".

Eyes opened slowly, smiles wide on each of their faces, even Kagari's "Wow" they exclaimed in quiet whispers.

Tsukiumi just sat there, bathed in what she was feeling. Minato was dreaming, and while she wasn't IN the dream. She certainly felt the love, the emotion coming FROM the dream. There was no nightmare here. She could feel him as if he was embracing her entirety as she never felt before.

"Tsukiumi, its time" Miya spoke mere moments later. "Open your eyes, and leave Minato to his sleep".

"Now. This bond is growing for each of you with him. Nightmares occur, you never have control of them and they can shake the foundation of the dreamers soul. Most times, the dreamer can register that it was a dream, or, even forget about it when they wake, discounting it as a bunch of foolishness" she spoke plainly, looking at each smiling face in turn "For this reason. Unless Minato himself makes a connection with you, you will not do this again, am I understood?"

Miya waved the wooden spoon about in a threatening manner, the Hanya mask threatening to come from more than a slight mist as it hung there.. menacing.

"Yes Miya-san" they all spoke together. Miya whacked Matsu on the head "No means No!" as she grinned.

"Further more, you won't speak of this to him. I think it wise, for all your sakes, that if he wakes, and thinks this was all a dream, you let him believe it. If he asks you? Fine, but if he does not mention it? You don't, AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

They all pipped up "Yes Miya-san".

Tsukiumi, with her red, tear worn eyes, smiled, it was the first real smile she had shown since she had ran from the Inn crying out. "Miya-san?" she spoke. "Is what this.. I am feeling from him when I close my eyes truly possible after what happened this morning?"

Miya simply nodded. "Don't ask me how. But its evident, if this has happened. He certainly feels strongly about you. All of you." she paused taking a bite of some food.

"You remember how he kept asking you to help him at the bridge?" Miya eyed the water sekirei carefully, chopsticks taking up another portion as Tsukiumi nodded to her, "It was a lesson for you. I don't think he could ever hold any ill will to anyone for not doing something they think is wrong, but. Not having your support, as your Ashikabi, would hurt him deeply. Hence the nightmare I think" she smiled, as she took a bite, "his heart it.. It's too pure to consciously hold it against you.".

Tsukiumi just sat there, she finished a fair bit of what her appetite usual allowed, and then sat back, looking at the others around the table.

"So, who thinks they can move Minato to his room, and cover him up in a way that he won't be disturbed?" her eyes moved from one to the other, "Better in his own room I think", and with that, Matsu frowned a bit, disappointed.

A/N: and here ends another installment of House Rules. I am planning at least one, or two more chapters. I want more, but we will see how things go. Next Chapter, Minato wakes up *again*


	6. Sekirei: House Rules Pt 6: Normalcy?

_**A/N: I really don't know what it is about this story, my mind can't put it down. I've written this while capturing various inspirations from other sekirei fan fics. Meanwhile, the brain trust keeps coming up with new ideas that could shoot off. It feels like I know where this will go.. And to me it's very logical, and yet...**_

* * *

- o Minato's room, no less than a couple hours later o -

Slowly, Minato opened his eyes, his hand, went through his hair, in a daze. "Uhm.." He uttered, mostly to himself as he looked around his room. Something felt different, however it wasn't quite evident. He rose, and straightening himself up, his mind drifted for a moment, to the dream. 'Did I just dream about having a nightmare?' He wondered to himself..

With the exception of the sounds of Musubi and Tsukuimi evidently sparing with Miya in the yard, the Inn seemed strangely quiet.

Moving to his dresser, moving to get dressed, he frowned a moment, he didn't recall getting dressed, nor falling asleep wearing this... He shrugged, and, assuming his dream was responsible for this, he folded the futon and slipped out to the common areas.

As he stepped off the last stair, Ku was instantly in his arms, having jumped rather insistantly into his embrace "ONI-chan?" She inquired.

"Yes Ku?"

"Ku will always help Oni-chan" as she smiled, and gave him a sudden big kiss on the lips. Minato blushed, and drew back, smiling, Ku's wings had activated, "I know Ku, you always do your best.", he looked about, still confused. Knowing all to well that winging Ku, would bring the attention of the others.

In the backyard, Musubi, Tsukuimi, paused, puzzled as if they had been one upped suddenly. The effect was more profound on Tsukiume as they both managed to receive lumps on their heads during sparing.

"I didn't miss lunch did I?" He asked, still holding the small blonde in his arms. Ku then nodded, "I see" as he felt his stomach grumble and groan.

Kagari he saw next, on the way to the back yard. "Hungry Mina-san?" He was asked "yea, but I missed lunch, so gonna have to wait until dinner" replied Minato, still holding Ku, who couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"I see, I think Miya left something aside for you, I'll bring it to you on the backyard porch" Kagari offered.

With that Minato who was still waking up a bit, headed for the back yard where he set Ku down at his side taking her hand.

There he found Kazahana sitting, watching the sparing, a bottle of sake in her grasp, and had just taken a long gulp. Minato half plopped himself down beside her, as Ku slipped into his lap to watch the sparing.

Musubi and Tsukuimi both advanced on Miya, and ended up with a huge bump on their respective heads " watch your form, mind your target." Miya instructed.

"So, what I miss?" Minato inquired of his wind sekirei.

"Depends, you want a minute by minute rundown of the day?" She invited, "or just the sparing?"

Minato thought he caught a sideways glance at Kazahana from the landlady but dismissed it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. "Just the sparring is fine".

Kazahana leaned over to Minato who felt her tongue on his earlobe for a brief moment as she whispered, 'they've both done well,' she explained, 'especially Tsukuimi, personally I think she deserves a bit extra special attention, maybe a walk.. Or a special seat beside you tonight" Kazahana giggled as that ever watchful eye came from Miya and Tsukuimi now both.

Placing his fingers to his nose to halt a sudden nosebleed he couldn't help but chuckle at Miya's and Tsukiumi's responses to Kazahana's act. "No, no, nothing perverted" he erupted, promising to the two of them.

Kagari handed Minato a small plate with a selection on it as the four of them watched, Miya continue to instruct her two erstwhile apprentices.

As Miya invited another attack from Musubi and Tsukuimi, Minato spoke, having swallowed some food. "I'm still so amazed.. You all seem to try so hard, even when.. " he paused, as if considering his next words for a moment, "considering we don't always agree eye to eye on a plan", and with that, he took another bite, and watched as a nearly successful strike missed Miya, as Tsukuimi lost her focus on Minato's words

*whack, whack*. Both sekirei received another bump on their heads.

"Focus" repeated Miya as she turned knowing fully what distracted them; She had dropped the sword, slipped behind them, placing a finger on both their crests. They both cried out in frustration.

"Well, while we would blindly follow you, and obey Mina-San" Kagari noted, "would you have us not share our resolve if we objected?"

"No, of course not. You should never be forced.. If you don't believe...", Minato couldn't help but chuckle. For a long minute or two, he felt as if his gaze had fallen on Tsukuimi specifically, the memory of Tsukiumi's resolve, not only at the thought of being winged, but on that which she held over helping the escape plan lingered for a moment, he quickly shook his head, he didn't want to remember, especially seeing as he felt a faint memory of a dream overcome him.

Tsukuimi obviously felt it, when she winced at another whack on her head with the sheathed katana Miya always utilized.

"Focus" Miya muttered at the blonde water sekirei once more.

- o Matsu's room earlier o-

Matsu had retired to her room as Minato slept. After he had been moved carefully by Tsukiume, which surprised the others, after the pains she had felt from his nightmares, it seemed she wished to make up for failing him...

Matsu had then started to hack the MBI mainframe, the research databases.. She didn't even know what she was looking for, yet her instincts never failed her before.

She glanced from time to time, to various displays, scrolling data, her fingers moving wildly, watching the others mill around, returning to normal everyday activities, and Minato, asleep in his room.

Within her minds eye, she could see through some virtual doors, but not others, as she hacked away, looking for anything that would give her a lead for unknown, unquantifiable information which she sought.

- o Backyard, now o -

Minato set the now empty plate down, his mind uneasy over something he felt he had forgotten, he knew the dream he had was important in someway, however, as dreams are, they can be evasive upon waking.

His arms remained about Ku as they both, with Kagari and Kazahana watched the sparing. Ku's head kept shifting as if wincing, every time Miya landed a connection on her older sekirei sisters. A slight noise emanating from her, causing the others to chuckle lightly.

Minato couldn't help but feel his eyes on Tsukiumi and Musubi both, but he watched Tsukuimi more so as she made valiant efforts to connect with Miya, or at least dodge each of Miya-sans attacks.

"Kazahana.. Seo's sekirei.." He started, a thought occurring to him, "do you think they practice much? I mean together, and against each other?"

"Never gave it much thought. But it could make sense the way they both have lightening powers."

"Think they get a boost from that?"

"Not sure. I can't see why not, I doubt it's nearly on the level of a norito boost, but it could have an effect.."

Minato went silent a moment, an image of a fried Seo, a memory in his mind after he had invariably upset his twin sekirei.

"I'm wondering. Which of you might combine your attacks, if it's possible. Fights are one on one I know, but I can't help but think it might have it's uses.. Like when trying to ward off another group, like when Kagari was winged, and you held the others at bay."

Kazahana nodded. "It's certainly something we could try. Or attempt. With.. And without the norito", answering him. Smiling, leaning into him as she took a long gulp of sake.

*whack, whack*

Miya had landed strikes on both of her charges again, "Focus" she instructed.

"Tsukuimi seems to be having trouble focusing today.. " Minato whispered. "I wish I could help her". Barely loud enough for Kazahana to hear. She nodded knowingly but remained silent.

Kagari, had silently disappeared from the yard.

- o Matsu's room o -

Matsu had left her secret door unlocked, so Kagari had knocked softly then let himself in. He was curious, but heard Matsu cry out exasperated.

"Matsu-San, what's wrong?" He inquired.

Matsu just jumpped a bit, she had not heard the soft knock, nor the door shifting open, which was unusual for her. "Nothing, nothing more the a simple report on the strength of a bond to various ashikabi's.." She muttered. "And it isn't much help, tells us what we already knew before last night."

Kagari moved to sit next to her, "show me" as his eyes focused on the screen which brought up the report, with some line graphs.

"I see"

"Yeah. The only information MBI seems to have is pretty standard stuff. You can see how a ashikab's bond with his sekirei both strengthen our powers, and the bond over time. But nothing showing something on the scale of last night.". Her finger pointed at various charts, "they even compared the disciplinary squad to other groups when we have our check ups, yet nothing comes close to this.".

"I can almost understand why Miya might want us to remain quiet.. For now.."

Kagari nodded, though a bit confused. "The path not walked before?" He inquired

"Yeah, I mean, Miya asked me if Mina-tan was meeting my expectations.. And I told her he had far exceeded them.. But I never dreamt this might be possible"

"I see. Then I guess it's a good thing our Minato is no Higa's of the east, or Mikagami of the south, that might be far to dangerous?"

"Yeah. And if he can't control it...".

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely..?" Kagari suddenly spoke through a silence which had fallen. Matsu nodded

"I mean, I doubt Minato could be corrupted.. But, saying something is impossible is.. Off the radar with recent developments of what seems to be possible."

- o downstairs o -

"Enough sparing. There are chores to do, Musubi, you and Tsukuimi go shopping, the list is on the fridge." The two nodded.

Minato set Ku down, and stood. He ruffled her hair softly. Then, and he really didn't know why, but he approached Tsukuimi, and took her hand in his, as Miya and the others seemed to vanish, with the exception of Musubi.

Tsukiumi felt herself flinch, at his mere touch, but she steeled herself. His eyes questioned for a nanosecond before he inquired, "you ok?" Then smiled as she nodded "aye, I am..." Her voice trailed off.

Her coolness wasn't anything new to him, he had certainly felt a wide range of emotions from her, even before they had met. So he let it drop.

"I just wanted you to know, you and Musubi both, how proud I am to have you both as my sekirei. I see you both sparing, practicing hard with Miya-dono often." He smiled, then, he paused, nervously placed a kiss on Tsukiumi's lips, her wings coming alive. He lingered there for a minute, against the shocked, water sekirei, before he retreated.

"I'm sorry, I thought you deserved a kiss at the least." He frowned a bit "I didn't mean to upset you", a moment later, he would have taken Musubi's hand, but Tsukiume had not released his. He looked at her a moment as she whispered, shyly ".. Once more...?" She seemed to almost beg in the quiet nervous undertone he was used to from her.

Again, he leaned into her, his lips on hers, Tsukiumi's wings flashed outward once again; he felt the moistness against his own as he lingered for what seemed to them both to be an eternity until Musubi finally, impatient spoke up, "MUSUBI KISS TOO" as she thrust her own lips against Minato's and Tsukiumi's, the three locked into a three way kiss; both sekirei's wings flashed outward, stronger and against one another's. Tsukuimi drew away, exasperated, frustration flashed across her features.

Tsukuimi didn't have long to be upset, as the three way kiss had registered in Minatos brain, a stream of blood shot from his nose, as he collapsed.

"MUSUBI," Tsukuimi cried out, "look what you did!" Frustration evident in her voice. "As first wife, I do not have to share mine kisses with mine husband!".

"I is sowry." Musubi frowned. She moved to scoop him up, but Tsukuimi beat her to it and carried him inside.

Miya watched from the window, 'well will wonders never cease. He doesn't seem to remember, and yet the winds have still returned to normal' she smiled in deep thought.

Kazahana's voice rang out sweetly, "the shopping winner gets to feed Minato tonight!" She announced.

"Musubi will win" cried Musubi, as Tsukiumi shot her a angry look.

"Hey, I'm racing too!" Kazahana informed everyone garnering a dirty look not only from Tsukiumi and Ku, but a Hanya mask of annoyance from Miya, warning her to be careful.

Shortly the three were out the door.

The next hour or so, the inn, the atmosphere had returned to normal, as normal as the Inn was in any case.

* * *

_**A/N: To be continued...**_


	7. Sekirei: House Rules Pt 7: The Dream

_**A/N: I will leave my comments for the bottom, except to say one thing. When I first started writing this, I had ideas of what I did, and did not want. I've met 90 percent or more of it at this point even though my overall image shifted slightly as I wrote. I think I now understand what writers mean, about how stories can often take on lives of their own.**_

_**oh yes, and to say I hate bittersweet cliff hangers without definite closure!**_

* * *

The shopping had gone well, Musubi as always seemed loaded down with the lions share of the goods. After all, she always seemed to be the hungriest. Tsukiumi, never wanting to be outdone carried no small quantity either.

The two, with Kazahana rushed onto the street as Tsukiumi cried out angrily as the Wind sekirei edged ahead if her slowly, "No using Thine powers, thouest cheat!". Exasperated she pushed herself on, determined at the least, to come in second only to Musubi.

Kazehana laughed teasingly "And what fun would it be if I left my powers out of it?!"

Grunting, half at Kazehana's quip, and then at the fact she had found herself unladylike for grunting, in public of all places, she pressed on. If only she could use her powers to speed her travel.

Moments later, Musubi found herself stuck in the door of Maison Izumo, Tsukiumi.. Had managed to her chagrined to squeak out second place, but ended up sandwiched between Musubi, and Kazehana who came last.

"Uuugh" Tsukiumi cried out. "Why must thou always get stuck in this door!". Moments later, they where through, and in the kitchen with what seemed to be the regular daily shopping supplies.

Miya, having watch the usual display, covered her mouth lightly, grinning. Her tenants, her family certainly where good amusement. "So Musubi gets to feed Minato tonight?"

Kazehana voice sang out, "yup, my love gets fed by Mu-chan".

Tsukiumi growled in anger, both at being bested, and having to suffer through watching Minato being fed, "as his first wife..." she started, but it was too late. Madness ensued as Matsu and Ku showed up interrupting her usual claim.

"Hmm, where IS Mina-tan?" Miya inquired.

"In his room relaxing" Matsu informed. It was rare that she'd not know where someone, especially Minato was. "He seemed awful still, so maybe meditating?".

Miya chuckled a bit, nodding her eyes shifted between those present, then spoke, "Tsukiumi, be a dear and ask Minato to help with dinner."

- o upstairs o -

Minato just sat, cross legged in the middle of the room, reflecting. Searching his mind, something he thought he should be remembering, and yet, like a word, or name escaping the tip of your tongue, it evaded him.

It was then that his quiet meditation was broken.

"Miya asked forest thouest help with dinner mine husband.", her voice whispered to him quietly.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and yet, 'why do I seem so sensitive to her presence lately' he mulled over in his mind as he turned, and smiled to her. He stood, and stepped out the door to join her. "So, who won?"

He frowned a bit, seeing her expression, knowing in an instant she hadn't come first. Quietly, his hand nervously collected hers, holding it tight her countenance seemed to brighten as he felt his cheeks grow red with hers, and felt his heart skip a series of beats.

"So, downstairs?", he smiled the blush in his face evident as she nodded to him, squeezing his hand carefully as if she would never let go.

- o Much later o -

Dinner was done, the tone at the table was as it had usually been, and while Minato still objected to being -fed- by someone other than himself, he had been able to note, Tsukiumi did not take as much exception to it as usual.

'Maybe it's because it WAS the contest...' He reasoned with himself, as his eyes continued to rest upon her from time to time. He shared his time equally as best he could, taking care to concentrate on each of his friends when they spoke, whether it was important or not.

Ku had fallen asleep again at the table against Minato, and had been moved to Miya's room by Kagari, and, as Minato began gathering dishes from the table Miya had set chores again. He was a little surprised when he heard Miya's voice declare "Minato and Tsukiumi, tend to the dishes, Musubi, you are training with me. Matsu? Leftovers duty for the fridge."

Truthfully, the leftovers didn't ever last long, more often then not, they disappeared shortly after Musubi's training sessions, but to Minato's memory, he had not once, been assigned to dishes with Tsukiumi. It gave him pause for a moment as if something from deep in his subconscious was about to cone forth, then he shrugged it off, nodding to Miya.

Tsukiumi usually had taken exception to being assigned to chores which took advantage of her water abilities, but tonight, she said nothing, in fact, Minato, and the others made note that she seemed eager to the chore.

He and Tsukiumi joked lightly, and splashed at each other playfully with the dish water as they watched Miya and Musubi spar just outside the window. In fact, they took turns between washing and drying.

Matsu watched them all through the soft glow of her computer displays as she reflected on the long day, a pleasant laugh erupted quietly from her as she wondered about the unintended consequences of the nightmare, and Minato's subsequent efforts. 'You don't remember it, yet it's changed you ever so slightly.. For the better' she couldn't help but to think to herself. Slowly, she began again, to surf the internet, her eyes never straying far from the displays showing her Ashikabi, and sekirei sisters.

- o Much later still o -

Miya was alone, it was the end of the day, and one by one, each of her friends, her tenants in Maison Izumo had retired. She couldn't help but smile as the light winds blew their refreshing breeze about her. She struck at a leaf with ease, as it floated in what seemed to be a small vortex of air as her sword swung about it. It nearly hung motionless as she did so, before finally allowing the leaf safe passage to the ground. Setting the blade in it's sheath, she slowly entered the house, her mind upon the strange, and yet pleasing occurrences of the day.

As she settled into her futon next to Ku, she reflected upon Minaka, and his game.

She smiled to herself as she noticed something different, so very specially different about her young charge Ku. Miya smiled knowingly, closed her eyes, and was soon fast asleep.

As the residents of the inn slept, something wonderful was occurring, and if the ever watchful Matsu had been awake; instead of asleep from exhaustion like everyone else, she would have seen on her security feed, one to each room, a light glowing on each body, each of their wings, while not fully active, they had indeed come alight.

None more so than Tsukiumi's, and if Matsu, instead of being asleep, had looked closer, there was a peaceful pleasure upon the sekirei of waters' face. One rarely found there before.

Minato dreamt. He wouldn't remember it of course, and if he had, he would recall nothing more than the pleasure of having his friends' company. Within his minds eye, within the dream itself, he folded his fingers into Tsukiumi's as he dreamed of his lips on hers; pulling her body to his...

* * *

**_A/N: And that's the end of this series I think. I have ideas for more parts, however, this feels like a natural cliffhanger and rejoin to the canon point. Anything new, will be it's own story. _**

**_I do welcome ideas, and would love to hear your thoughts about house rules. _**

**_In the last week, not only have I written this, but I have also managed to read some 40 chapters _****_total of other various works centring on Sekirei. If you have written something you think I might enjoy, and have not given feedback on yet, I would welcome a private message._**

**_I had set this story as complete. However the more and more I think about it. I am just calling it a semi permanent hiatus. Why?_**

**_While I ended it at a suitable bittersweet moment, there is something in the reaches of my imagination that calls to me that there is more to the story here._**

**_So, knowing that these tales often take on a mind of there own, if I mark it complete I am closing that door mentally. In time I will return to it, of this I am 75% or more sure. I simply have other stories pressing to the forefront.. Calling out to be told, and well, NOT SHUTTING UP IN MY MIND!_******


End file.
